


Yeens Story

by TheSmileGiver



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Blood, Comfort, Other, Self-Harm, Sportacus is a good dad figure, mentions of cutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmileGiver/pseuds/TheSmileGiver
Summary: This is based on my LazyTown OC Yeen, getting help from Sportacus.  Sportacus is such a good dad figure.





	

It had been a few years and the kids of LazyTown were slowly growing up. Most of them were now busy with school activities. Yet some of them still roamed around outside, eager to play and have fun while they could.

Sportacus sat up on the edge of his door, watching the town below with a smile. He’d been doing what he had hoped to. He was keeping the children healthy and happy as they grew up. This was the goal he had been wanting to achieve. He was proud of them.

However he knew that not ‘everyone’ was doing well, some of the lesser known kids didn’t come out as often and he worried that they’d stopped listening to him. Just as his thoughts were starting to get outta control, his crystal went off. He jumped up. “Someone’s in trouble!” He didn’t take a second thought as he dove down.

Landing on the ground like any superhero would, he looked around. Letting his intuition lead him he was lead to the house of Yeen. She lived in a small little house on the outskirts of town. He knocked on the door. “Yeen are you in there?”

Yeen let out a gasped sob as she heard Sportacus at her door. She looked down to her still bleeding arm. “Yeah-Yeah I’m fine.” She tried her best to get him to leave. Why hadn’t she been thinking. She ought to of known that the blue hero would come if there was danger. And even though she’d done this plenty of times, she’d cut too deep and the blood wouldn’t stop.

“You don’t sound fine.” Sportacus was clearly worried. “I’m coming in.” He didn’t ask for permission since she was still so young and no adults were present. “Yeen?”

Yeen winced as she she tried to hide her arm, “I’m fine, you can go Sportacus.” She winced as she brushed it up against her back, the blood smearing into the clothing. 

Sportacus may of been gullible at times, be he wasn’t stupid. He looked at the table seeing the blood and then to Yeen, eyes filled with concern. “Yeen…”

Choking back a sob she turned around, not wanting to face sportacus as she held her arm. “Please just go Sportacus. I can handle this on my own.” Her back was now visible along with the blood smear.

“You are a strong, I know this Yeen. But there are times when someone does need help. Everyone needs a hand from time to time. So please let me help you.” He knelt down, holding out his hand, hoping she’d let him look at her arm.

She looked back at the hero, tears still dripping down from her eyes. “....” She knew he wouldn’t leave unless he helped in someway. She’d only been 10 when she moved into town, and instantly knew the man was bent on helping anyone he could. 

Slowly raising her arm she wouldn’t put it in his hand, but instead held it up to her chest, facing out allowing him to see the damage. “Oh Yeen…” He stood up and went to grab some water and towels. Upon his return he knelt back down. She reluctantly gave him her arm this time and let him clean it for her. 

“I could of done this…” Her voice was almost like a whisper as she refused to look Sportacus in the eyes. “I’ve always done this, I don’t know why you showed up today…”

Sportacus could feel his heart sink instantly. “You’ve done this before?” He asked, not stopping what he was doing though. He heard her hiss as he used rubbing alcohol to clean the cuts before could bandage them up.

She nodded. “I know you want to help people Sportacus, but I don’t get why you are helping me now. I just got carried away this time.”

“This time?” He shot her a look of concern. “Yeen how long have you been doing this?”

“Since I was 12.” She answered nonchalantly. “Granted I didn’t ever really do anything to this degree.”

Once Sportacus finished wrapping up her arm, he looked her over to see if there were any other injuries. Then he seen it. Her arms, were littered with small scars. Small enough that no one would notice them at first glance. “Oh Yeen, why didn’t you ever tell me?”

“What good would that of done?” She rubbed her arm with the bandage on it now. “You are a hero Sportacus. But you can’t save everyone.”

“But I can try.” He rested a hand on her shoulder, his blue eyes looking at her as she tried to look everywhere but his face. 

“You are a hero, you don’t need to save everyone. So long as you save those that are important.”

“You are important Yeen. Don’t ever let anything or anyone convince you otherwise.” He stood up and grabbed her by the hand leading her outside. “We need to have a talk Yeen.”

She fell silent as he lead her outside. “Why?”

“Because I want to help you.” He looked up into the air. “Ladder!”

Before she even knew it, she was up in the airship with him. She had to rub her eyes, the pure amount of white making her eyes sore. “Why did you bring me up here? We could of talked in my house?”

“Because I wanted to have you in an environment that wasn’t giving off any toxic vibes.” Sportacus huffed as he went by his bed, sitting on it. Patting the spot next to him. “Come and talk with me.”

“I still don’t see what good it’ll do..” Yeen grumbled but went over anyway. Not like she had a choice, she was after all, stuck in the ship with the blue menace till he’d bring her home.

“Talking can solve a lot of things.” Sportacus started. “Talking to someone can solve all sorts of trouble. And can lead to one being happy.” He looked down to her. “Why don’t you tell me why you have those scars.”

Yeen felt her face flush red, the embarrassment of someone knowing about her scars was a bit much. “I don’t think it's any of your concern Sportacus. No offense, but I don’t think that I need to relive why they exist.”

“Fair enough. Then why don’t you tell me why you have those fresh ones.” 

Reflexively grabbing her arm that was wrapped, she bit her lip. “Sport, I know you are trying to help me and all, but…”

“You don’t have to fight this fight alone you know?” Sportacus stopped her. “You aren’t alone, no matter what you think”

“Yeah right!” Yeen argued. “You might think that I’m not alone but I am!” She snapped. “I’m always alone. At school, at home. No one gives a care about me.” It’s like all the pent up rage came out at once from her. “The cuts are my only hold onto life. I feel something when I do it okay!? I feel the pain, but it makes me remember that I’m alive and that I am still going.”

Sportacus sat there, watching as she finally started to calm down. He didn’t fully know how to handle this situation. But he’d give it his all to help. “You are wrong that no one cares about you Yeen.” He tried to sound sooth to keep her from flaring up in rage at him. “I care about you, and the other kids care too. They’ve been worried about you and why you never come out anymore.”

Yeen felt the tears flowing from her eyes as she tried to glare at Sportacus. “I don’t pity.”

“It’s not pity.” Sportacus sighed grabbing her arm and yanking her closer and hugging her gently. “Your well being is of concern to me, Yeen. I know I can’t grasp what you are going through, but I want you to understand you are not alone. If you ever need someone, I’m always here.”

Being pulled into a hug, Yeen tried to scramble away. However, Sportacus’ strength was too much and she was stuck there. She finally gave in and sobbed into the mans chest. She was so lonely, but she couldn’t face the other kids. Not after what she’d done.

Sportacus simply sat there holding onto her, rubbing her back. He’d done all he could to help her calm down, and noticed her crying slowly halted. “Yeen?”

“Mmm…” She responded, too worn out to try and look up at Sportacus. She was still clinging to him, eyes puffy and red.

“Would you like to go with me to see the other kids tomorrow. I’m sure they’d be really happy to see you.” He rubbed her back again.

“I guess so…” She sat up and wiped her face. “Thank you Sportacus…”

“For what?” He cocked his head ot the side. He hadn’t really done anything to help other then bandage her arm earlier.

“For getting me to talk to you. I’m so stubborn that I never talk to anyone about my problems. But you got them out of me and listened to me. Thank you.”

“I always want to help Yeen, so if you ever need someone to talk to, you can always come to me.” Sportacus smiled and ruffled her hair. “Now how about some Sportscandy before I bring you back home hmm?”

“That would be great.” She smiled.


End file.
